Letters From War
by Lina Oso
Summary: At the front, Henry finds reason to write to his wife. His thoughts conveyed by pen and by rider, will Her Majesty be receptive to the King's words? A collaborative piece with Myfairwendybird. Rating subject to change.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: We, the writers of this piece, make no claim on _Reign_ or any of its characters. We make no profit from this work as it is for reading and enjoyment purposes only.

AN: HELLO! I am back and alive and here is a collaborative piece with my lovely Madeleine/myfairwendybird. If you've been wondering where we've all been, there's a lot of reasons, but fortunately for you, we've all been over on Tumblr doing roleplay and here is one of our threads polished up. I'm on as Catherine at reignoftheflorentine and Madeleine is over at lionoffrance if you all ever want to read up on what we've been doing. It's an AU piece set a year or so before the events of Reign involving our favorites and we do so hope that you enjoy the read.

The King had been debating with himself for the better part of a week about whether he should bother trying to contact her. After all, he never had before, but there was something different about this time. It had been more than ten years since their marriage and though their relationship had disintegrated almost completely over that time, he'd found himself thinking not of Diane in these last months at the border, nor any of his other mistresses. Instead he was seeing only the visage of his wife as he thought of home. Her face was the subject of his every dream. Eventually deciding it couldn't make things any worse between them, Henry swallowed his pride and picked up his quill, preparing himself to write to the Queen that had become his obsession ever since he left.

 _My Dearest Catherine,_

 _I know we didn't part on the best of terms. Unfortunately, doing so has become a habit for us over the years. The happiness we once shared seems so distant when we are together with our hearts having long since grown cold towards each other, but here, where I am so far from home, those memories are the clearest to me now. I remember the joy we shared in those first years as if we were living in them still._

 _I have so many regrets, Catherine. More than you could ever know. There's so much gone wrong between us it's hard to think of anything good that came of us, save the children._

 _Yet, it is the thought of you that fills my days and keeps me warm at night. I know it may seem strange to you and if I were honest, I don't quite understand it myself, but it has to mean something does it not? Perhaps I am a fool to tell you so, it has been a long time since we've acted as man and wife. After all this time such sentiments must be laughable to you, but I suppose what I mean to say is:_

 _Happy Anniversary, My Queen._

 _I pray this letter reaches you in time._

 _With love,_

 _Your Henry_

Another anniversary had come, and yet this one had come as a surprise. Henry had written her a letter. A letter from the warfront no less. As the message had come in by dirt streaked rider, her first thought had been that they'd made a mistake. All his letters from war were to Diane and she nearly said as much until the messenger had presented the letter with a bowed head, _For the Queen_ , said the youth. There was no one else who could truly claim that title besides she. Reading the letter in the privacy of her rooms, she could admit to herself that she'd shed a tear or two. She didn't think he'd remember their anniversary. He never remembered. Her quill had been dipped in her inkwell for a good few minutes as she thought of what to say. Henry? Dear Henry? My King? How was she to address a man who'd sent a love letter, but had been out of love with her for years? Sighing, she tapped off the nib of her quill before setting it to the paper. This was going to be an interesting write.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _The messenger who delivered your letter woke me from my sleep, but I can't say I was upset for it. Happy Anniversary, Henry. I have nothing for you but good wishes, prayers, and a want to have you away from harm. I can't claim to have a handle on what your feelings may mean, but if you are still perplexed by the time you return home then we may discuss any shifts this may mean for our relationship._

 _Be safe,_

 _Catherine_

It had taken almost four days to receive word back, not that he'd been keeping track of course, but the day her letter finally came he had taken it from the young carrier and made off towards his tent before the boy could even tell him who it was from. The King tried to quell his excitement, preparing himself for the possibility that she'd only written back to chastise him for his foolishness. Taking a deep breath, Henry opened it with an uncharacteristic reverence, reading her words over and over to himself as a warm smile caught the corners of his mouth. It wasn't much really, or at least it wouldn't seem so to most, but for Catherine… well, it was more than he'd expected.

 _My Dearest Wife,_

 _I thank you for your prayers and good wishes. Some days I feel as though they're all the protection I need. I am glad to hear my letter was not ill received, I know I've never written to you much during times of war, but I wonder whether you would object to my doing so more often? Thoughts of you still plague my every waking moment, and most of my dreams as well, and though I still can't say I know what they mean, I know I don't mind the company, even if it's only in my mind. I promise to stay healthy and return to you soon, my Queen, perhaps then we shall have a much needed talk._

 _Kiss my children for me, tell them their father loves them dearly and misses them for every day that I am gone._

 _With love,_

 _Henry_

When she'd sent her letter, she hadn't expected to receive one back. She'd thought his letter writing had been a passing boredom for him as he lay restless at night. The letter with his seal had come and she'd thought the news would be more dire than a love letter. Still, it felt as though she'd been struck.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _So long as your letters don't detract from your responsibilities and sleep, I do not object. As it is, I want to remind you that you have an extra cloak and blanket in the green and gold sack should you be chilled. The children send the same with Hercule all but gurgling a little mumble of 'Papa'. Margot demands you come home - had you promised her a tea party or something of the sort? Your princess seems to be very put out with you, Henry. Shame on you. Oh, Margot now wants to retract that. She'd rather me say that… She sends her unicorn kisses and griffin hugs._

 _Praying for you,_

 _Catherine and the children_

The King chuckled to himself as he read her next letter, pleased to hear of his little ones, though he did feel awful about having promised Margot a tea party and having forgotten to follow through before he left.

 _To my dearest Catherine,_

 _I'm glad to see you still can't help but take care of me, even from a distance. Your caring nature has been well missed in our time apart. Tell my princess I will be home as swiftly as I am able and I shall expect our tea party ready for when I arrive. Her unicorn kisses and griffin hugs are most welcome from the front and I send twice as many back. I am pleased to see our youngest still remembers me, it has been so long that I worried his young mind may forget his Papa._

 _But what of my older children? Are they also well? Do they miss their father? Do you?_

 _What of your health, are you handling your regency? It seems silly to even ask, there is none but you I trust to keep France afloat in my absence._

 _Henry_

Ripping his next letter open, Catherine realized how much vigor she sliced through the wax and calmed herself. It wasn't until she'd finished reading his letter that she realized she had a smile on her face. The children were out to lessons and as it was, she would be alone writing today.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _What's a wife to do but worry over her husband on the front? Besides, I know you'd be too proud to ask for another blanket from your men._

 _Francis is Francis. He mentors his siblings and keeps them happy. He took Margot and Hercule around the castle the other day to look at all the portraits of you to bolster their memory that their father is still alive and well. Henry and Charles have taken to playing soldier and I'm not quite sure how I feel about that at their age. They miss you with a sweet fondness._

 _Everything is in order as it should be. The workload is manageable. I've taken the liberty of giving Francis some more responsibilities and he's doing rather well. His penmanship is more legible than both of ours which is a bit distressing._

A drop of ink hit the paper as she hovered her quill to write. Should she say it? He did ask her a direct question.

 _On the matter of whether or not I miss you: You gave me a reason to write to you and although this communication is welcomed, I do wish there wasn't a need for it._

 _Catherine_

AN: So there's that! This plot is still being played out on Tumblr so please have some patience, but as this is one of our oldest threads, it does have some weight to it and just needs a bit of editing for the next chapter. Feel free to message us here or there if you have any questions and as always, we welcome any feedback you have! To all our returning readers, *SMOOCHES* and to you all who are new to Madeleine and I, WELCOME! We hope you've enjoyed the chapter.


	2. Dire

Disclaimer: as per always - we do not own Reign.

AN: Hello again! Madeleine and I are so excited that you all seem to be enjoying the story so far! Here's the next installment especially for Stacey xo love you baby girl. Enjoy the read!

Henry had been increasingly difficult to deal within the days before receiving her reply with his already short patience made worse by the lack of proper entertainment and endless days fighting. When the messenger finally arrived with letter in hand, the troops were almost as happy as he was, knowing His Majesty would be satisfied at least until the morning. Tearing off his gloves, Henry opened her letter with a level of excitement he hadn't felt in years. Smiling as he read of his eldest helping keep the memory of him alive for his little ones, he couldn't suppress the pride that arose at the thought of it. Though they were her last words, her very Catherine round-about way of telling him she missed him that had his heart swelling.

 _Dearest Catherine,_

 _I'm pleased to hear Francis is managing his responsibilities well. Any day now you will have raised him to be a much greater king than I, and you will have no need for your wayward husband to return. As always, hearing of the little ones brings me great joy. Of all I have done in my life, our children are the legacy I'm most proud of._

 _On the matter of whether or not you miss me: I hope you know I feel the same._

 _I still think of you often._

 _More often than not in fact._

 _The fight is going well, though we have lost many good men. With any luck I should get home to you and the children before winter's end. Perhaps when I return things between us could go back to how they once were? Perhaps they could even be better._

 _Henry_

Since her last letter to her husband, Margot had taken to pressing flowers for her Papa. When news had come that Maman has received a new letter, the little princess had skipped happily into the Queen's rooms to give her Maman the flowers. _To make sure Papa knows I'm not very much upset with him,_ she'd said. Giving her daughter a kiss and shooing her off to lessons, Catherine opened the King's letter.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _Francis only wants to make you proud, as do all the children. The flowers are from Margot as a sort of peace offering. It was so endearing how she popped her head in here._

 _I'll have provisions sent to the front to ease your troubles._

 _Catherine._

She couldn't write more than that after reading his letter. If there was anything she'd learned in her relationship with Henry, it was to keep her hopes at bay. It was the only way she could manage her aching heart and maintain her smile.

A half grin adorning his features, Henry shook his head as he read her response. He was a fool to expect more. After all his mistakes there was no way what was wrong between them could be healed with a few kind words written on some parchment. Part of him worried it couldn't be healed at all. Chuckling at his daughter's present, he wrote back:

 _Dear Catherine,_

 _Thank my Princess for her gifts and tell her I will keep them close to my heart until I can come home to her. There aren't many flowers here to choose from, but I found a few wild ones near the tent and thought she might like them. I feel guilty always receiving her gifts and not sending much in return. Ask her to start thinking of a present she might like when I come home - that goes for all the children, actually. It's been too long since I've spoiled them._

 _As always, hearing from you keeps me sane._

 _Thank you for all your letters, my Queen._

 _I pray that you're well,_

 _Henry_

 _Caterina,_

 _The camp has been attacked._

Henry wrote quickly, knowing he wouldn't have long before he was needed back on the battlefield. Someone had betrayed them. There was no other way they would've been found and with no way to know how many traitors there were, Henry could only prepare for the worst possible outcome.

 _Things aren't looking good, but we are fighting hard. I wouldn't risk contacting you at such a time, but in the case_

Trying to concentrate as the screams from outside his tent grew louder, he wondered how best to word it. He didn't want to frighten her, but there was every chance he wouldn't make it out of this alive and should he die, he didn't want her to be told by some soldier. Henry wanted to warn her first, just in case. He wanted tell her everything he should've been telling her from the start.

 _that this is my last letter, I need you to know._

 _I love you best._

 _In my own way I always have, but I was a fool and, for that and the pain I've caused you, I am sorry. More sorry than I can say, mostly that it's taken me this long to see what has always been clear. I don't yet know if it will come to this, but if it does know that my last thoughts were of you._

 _Take care of our boy King, my darling - he will need you more than ever._

 _Promise that in my stead you will find the happiness you deserve._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _your Henry_

Charles and young Henry had been with her when she'd received his second letter. The boys who had been writing down what they wanted from their father were quickly escorted back to the nursery as the Queen read her husband's words with a fist clutched to her heart. _Henry._ Her last letter had been so cool, so reserved. If only she'd given some indication of her love in that last he wouldn't be fighting under the assumption that she didn't care.

Oh, how she did care.

Throwing open the doors to her apartments, she yelled down at her guards to have the minister of war dispatch the eastern battalion to the King's camp without hindrance. Their eastern battalion was nearly all horsed, and they would be the fastest in Henry's region to provide aid. Calling for the palace guard to be doubled lest the attack on Henry be the beginnings of rebellion, Catherine made her way to the chapel with his letter in her hand. _Promise that in my stead you will find the happiness you deserve until we meet again…_ On her knees before the altar, Catherine de Medici prayed for her husband's life and safety.

 _Don't take him away from me._

The bloodshed had been going on for hours, almost all through the night. Each side had fought hard and long for their countries with many dying in the name of their good King who stood beside them in battle. Henry had always made a point of spending time at the front whenever they were at war, wanting his men to know what he asked of them was nothing he would not willingly do himself. There was hardly anyone left when reinforcements arrived, only Henry and a few dozen other French soldiers. Henry let out a sigh of relief at the sight.

 _Catherine_.

She'd saved him once again, like his own personal guardian angel. The fresh soldiers she'd sent from Court cleared out what was left of the enemy forces in impressive time and before long, they were being sat on the backs of horses and sent in the direction of home. In his excitement at the thought of seeing her again, of seeing them all again, the King's adrenaline took over, to the point where he could hardly feel his wounds. Not that such things mattered now.

All he cared about was getting home to her

AN: Aaaaaaaaaaand he's going home. Stay tuned for the homecoming. Promise it'll be worth it. Also if you're wondering - we're using the Hapsburg-Valois wars/the Italian wars as a backdrop for this story. We're not going completely historical of course, but just to let you knooooooooow. In their later years Henry would install Catherine as regent whenever he went to war so BOOM. Proof that he did trust her decisions.

PopRockShawty: lol we see your meaning about the type of letters you were looking for, but this is how we went for it this time around. In real life, the kids were housed over at Blois, but the way we have it, the Court stays stationary at Fontainbleau so the kids are always there and he does dote on them - in this story and in real life. Henry was a very involved father unlike how they portray him in Reign. Elisabeth is _there_ you'll see a little bit of her soonish. We kind of had it that since she was older she'd be at lessons more often than the younger ones. Claude is also involved in this story even though she won't turn up for a little while. We're doing this pre-twins and not following the Reign plot for Claude because that was stupid. As of right now the kids in the castle are Francis, Elisabeth, Charles, little Henry, Margot, and Hercule with Claude coming in later.

CallmeCordelia1: Princess Margot sends you unicorn kisses too XX

Guest Reviewer: Thank you! We appreciate your review!

chealseall83: lmaoooooooo yea much as tumblr is convenient, having the threads in one place is really nice! thank you for following us over here and we hope to bring more threads onto ffn so you all can see them!

Telain of Lorien: we're glad you like our characterization ^_^ it's always fun writing these two! or at least us writing are parts respectively for this piece in particular lol

Guest Reviewer Katie: KATIEEEEEEE bro you need to get an account or something so I can message you and keep you in the loop. We've been flooded with school things and usually just on tumblr tbh not gonna lie to you. There's an ease about only writing half of the story that makes tumblr really nice for us instead of just sitting brainstorming between classes, but I promise we are alive and coming at you soon with new material. Hopefully this will sate you for a while.

FaerieBreath: you wanted more I believe? here you go, friend!

 **Reminders:** We love hearing your reactions so please feel free to leave reviews here or message us on our other social media platforms. Also: if you have questions - you won't be bothering us if you ask. WE LOVE QUESTIONS! We also do take requests/ideas you want to see played out. Our thread is ongoing as of yet so your requests/ideas may not come until a little while later, but we'll do our best to incorporate what you want to see!

xo thank you for reading!


	3. Home

Disclaimer: Owning Reign? Nah bruh.

AN: Hello, hello! Here we go again with Letters from War. More plotting has been discussed and if you're on the tumblrs with us just to let you know we finally have a verse name – ink and promises. Check out that tag if you wanna see some stuff! We're skipping around in the timeline of this story so there will be spoilers over there, but the main thread is titled "Letters from War". As always, please do enjoy the read!

Word had come that French soldiers were nearly to the castle with Henry leading the way. At the news, the Queen had to excuse herself to find an empty room. Shutting the door, Catherine let her smile stretch across her face while tears of relief sprang to her eyes. He was alive, he was _safe_ , and he was unharmed. _Thanks be to God._ Wiping away whatever remained of her emotions from her eyes, Catherine made her way to the nursery to help prepare the children for their father's imminent arrival. The little ones bounced around the nursery delighted that their father would be home soon. More than once, Catherine and the nannies had to catch a half dressed prince or princess before they could bolt for the door and run out on the road to meet the heroes.

Doing up Margot's hair with a ribbon as the little girl wriggled with excitement in her lap, Catherine smiled and gave her girl a kiss before setting her down. The Queen and her entourage of children walked out of the nursery to the front doors of the castle where they would welcome their King. Francis and Elisabeth had arrived clean and polished and helped their mother arrange their siblings as the dust clouds rose up and the soldiers trotted their horses on the castle's grounds. Poised and regal, Catherine held her hands before herself to stop their shaking.

As he finally approached the gates, Henry was overjoyed to find his family waiting for him, to find his wife waiting for him. The King wasted no time coming down from his horse, moving towards her as fast as his wounded and heavily armoured body would allow. Henry saw Diane running out to him and stepped out of her path before she could attempt to steal his attentions away. _Not this time_ , he thought to himself as his eyes met those of his Queen. All he could see was her and the moment she was within an arm's reach, he pulled her to him. His hand moving to cup her cheek as he kissed her soundly, he was careful not to be too rough in his urgency. The King didn't give a damn who saw them now, he'd been waiting to do this for months and though he had originally planned to wait until they were alone, the brush with death he'd had before the journey home left him unwilling to waste another second.

The hard planes of his armor pressed against her as she kissed him back. All thought of his wounds were stripped from her mind in that moment as she welcomed him home. Her first observation upon seeing him had been that he'd been wounded. Her husband had a proud stride, one that she loved to watch. It was clear he was battered if he was walking with anything other than his usual swagger, but the intent with which he walked towards her had her heart hammering in her chest. She'd watched as he bypassed Diane with his eyes trained only on her. She thought he'd meant to thank her for the reinforcements at the battle, but what a thank you it was.

His iron touch against her face was gentle, so unlike what one would usually think of him. Gingerly parting her lips, she deepened their kiss for a moment before she heard the sound of giggling. Breaking away from her husband to look, she saw Margot and Henry hiding their giggles while their older children had varying expressions of confusion and embarrassment. Blushing as she hadn't before in recent memory, Catherine took a slight step away from her King before looking up at him with fluttering lashes as she did her best to regain her composure.

"Welcome home." Her voice was thankfully steady even as her breathing was not.

"It's good to be back" He replied with a smile that told her they'd pick things up later when they were without an audience.

It took him a while longer than usual to tear his eyes off her as he took in her every feature with a renewed adoration, almost forgetting once more that they weren't alone when he felt a tiny human wrap herself around his leg. Love shining through his dark eyes as he chuckled at his sweet Princess who was so undeterred by his armour. Grimacing only slightly as he bent down to pick her up, he prayed it would go unnoticed, not wanting to worry the little ones.

"Now, if I remember correctly, I promised to attend a tea party the moment I arrived." He played, kissing her cheek and smiling at the little giggle he received. "Do you think you have enough room for Maman and your siblings to attend too, my sweet Princess?"

"So muches of rooms for all of us, Papa!" The little one exclaimed, excited that she would finally have her tea party. "Your hugs is very hard today and you look like a dragon with these scales."

"My apologies, Your Highness." Henry replied dramatically. "What do you say you prepare our tea party and I'll go put on some softer clothes, hmm?"

Catherine watched fondly as Margot pat her father's gorget and breastplate with her little hand as she agreed to his terms before he set her down. The younger boys went up to their father as well, poking and prodding at their very dragon-like father. Although she loved having him back with the children, she was still very concerned over his wounds. She hoped he would let her bring Nostradamus to him. Catherine knew her husband distrusted her Seer, but he was a fine physician and she would vouch for him.

"Children, come along, let us go inside so your father can rest." With a few hoorays and Francis patting his father on the back in welcome, the little army of children marched back inside their stronghold. Quietly, just so that he could hear her, Catherine said, "I'm thankful I don't have to write you letters anymore."

"And I'm thankful you still could if you wished." He replied with a charming smile, his voice no louder than hers. Had he not been wearing his armoured gloves, he'd have taken her hand, but perhaps it was better there was something in the way, he thought. He didn't want to shower her in affection if it was unwelcome, though she did return his kiss so perhaps his desires weren't completely unrequited? However, there was always the possibility she was merely being kind and wanted to save his pride.

"I - " The King started, pausing when he realised he didn't quite know what to say. Henry was no wordsmith at the best of times, but now, tired from battle and weakened by his injuries, his thoughts were even harder to express. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think he only meant to bed her and leave again. He just wanted to be near her after having spent so much time apart. "Would - May I see you later? Without the children?"

AN: WILL SHE SAY YES? I dunno man. Catherine's highkey flighty af especially when they're _alone._ Next chapter coming out soon!

PopRockShawty: Elisabeth's marriage to Philip was part of the negotiations of the war so…no, she's not married/engaged as of yet. Elisabeth is just being perfect Princess Elisabeth with her siblings right now ^_^ And I mean, technically speaking, they did have to do some craziness with her marriage because Henry died at the tournament during the wedding celebrations sooo there's that since they were using the wedding as a plot point for Mary to actually get to the castle even though she never DID leave the castle in history, but this is Reign and 99% of everything they do is wrong sssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lmao

FaerieBreath: So far, the dream is continuing. We're at 90 "rounds" on tumblr and have barely gotten through his first day back. We'll see how long that lasts /:

Lucas and CallmeCordelia1: *loves on you both*

Chelseall83: lmao she was planning to send provisions anyway – so why not send a whole battalion? Catherine comin in clutch #wifegoals

Guest Reviewer Katie: There's more to this homecoming, I promise, but mayhaps not how things usually go down *soft, ominous music*

EmmatheEvil: lowkey used to rp as Margot [ my version of her, not the historical version ] and I try to slip her in to pieces when I can because baby Margot is adorable

Pickleshibby: lmao hope you like this one too!

Requests and questions are always welcome!


	4. Tea time

Disclaimer: neither of us own Reign so...yeaaaaaaaaaa

AN: hello! Madeleine and I would like to thank you for coming over and reading our little piece ^_^ so sorry this bit took so long to get out /: lowkey I thought I already uploaded it heh heh but yea! Enjoy the read xx

"Would - May I see you later? Without the children?"

 _Yes._ "If you would like, but after you've been tended to."

Catherine worried, it was in her nature. Even when they didn't speak for months on end she still worried about him. Now that he was back from war wounded, but smiling, her concerns had shifted. He'd not attended to Diane, but surely he would once the sparkle he had in his eye for her died out as it always did. She crushed her hopes before he crushed them for her.

"I know you won't, but please, see Nostradamus after the tea party? The children will want to hear all about your time at the front and you would do well to take his help." Nagging him about his health came easily to her. It was one of the few safe avenues that she could take to care for him, even in the small ways that went unnoticed. She could claim she was a Queen overseeing the health of her King and that would be that. "Please consider it." With a lingering look, she swept up the stairs to head towards the nursery.

Letting out an audible sigh of relief at her response, the King was pleased she didn't object or seem uncomfortable about the idea of them speaking alone. He'd rolled his eyes at the mention of Nostradamus as Henry had always thought the wizard a fool, but he knew he would need to have himself seen to anyway if only to give his wife peace of mind. His eyes stayed on her back until she reached the top of the stairs and walked out of sight, much to his disappointment. In her absence Henry finally allowed the servants to fuss over him and after returning to his rooms, he had his usual attendants help him out of his armour.

They were just about to redress him when he heard an audible gasp from one of them, the rest pausing in their efforts as they looked him over in concern. His brow furrowed, the King moved towards his mirror to see what had them all concerned about when he found something sticking out of the open wound in his side. Taking a deep breath, he tried to block out the pain as he pulled it from his flesh. Holding it to the light he thought perhaps it was likely part of an arrowhead or something of the like. With little care he threw it on the floor beside him and moved to have himself dressed for his daughter's tea party, not wanting her to have to wait too long. As the wound continued to bleed, one of the servants suggested he should see the physician before going to the nursery, but after so long apart Henry wasn't willing to wait that long to spend time with his family. Instead, he had them bandage it lightly before putting on his usual kingly attire. He would see Nostradamus soon enough, there was no need to delay time with the children. So, against his attendants' advice, Henry decided it best to pretend as if he were completely fine until his sons and daughters went to sleep.

"Now, which is my seat?" Henry called in a voice he saved only for the children as he entered the nursery.

"Papa, sit with me!"

"No, over here!"

"He's going to sit with _me!_ "

As the children squabbled over who sat where, Catherine finished setting up the tea party. Cups and teapots with a variety of different tea in each had been brought for the occasion. Three different patterns had been chosen as Margot couldn't decide which she wanted her Papa to use. Looking over at her husband, her heart constricted in that irritatingly familiar way. She'd fallen in love with him once and that had been enough for her. An ache that was never satisfied, an unrequited love had been the backdrop of these years and she knew better than to keep him close. The Queen loved him so deeply it hurt sometimes to breathe while he was away, but he was here now, and she was glad for it. Although he did look strikingly dashing in his armor, Catherine preferred him like this.

"Children, we'll have Papa here so you all can be with him."

Tapping the chair she'd meant for him, the Queen went around to the other end so that there would be a free chair for their children. Dishing out biscuits and pouring a peach tea for Elisabeth, she asked them all what they wanted. If she happened not to ever be looking at her husband during the tea, that was just a usual occurrence.

"Always the mediator, my love." Henry chuckled, too exhausted to notice his slip in using such an endearment as he walked over to his assigned seat, listening with rapt attention as Charles, little Henry, and Margot all fought for his attention and tried to tell him stories of what went on in his time away.

The King would admit it was a tad overwhelming, but he hadn't the heart to tell any of them to stop so instead he tried to listen as best he could. Helping Catherine hand out biscuits and tea, he grimaced subtly as he over reached in an attempt to stop Margot spilling all over what she'd told him was her favourite dress. Answering every question as best he could without telling them anything that might taint their sweet innocence, the King tried to catch his wife's eye, but she seemed to be purposely avoiding his gaze. Confusion overcoming his features, he couldn't help but wonder what that meant. Had she changed her mind already? Their tea party lasted just over an hour before the younger ones tired themselves out fighting for their father's attention.

"I think perhaps it's time for bed." Henry announced as he watched Margot yawn once again, which of course was met with adamant protesting until he promised to wake them up in the morning so they could all go for a picnic in the garden.

Standing as Elisabeth and Francis kissed her goodnight, Catherine's hands were taken by Charles and little Henry who were pulling her to their bedrooms. Margot happily leading the charge, the nursery staff went about aiding the Queen in changing and washing the children before the three huddled in a single bed awaiting their story. Gently bouncing a barely awake Hercule, Catherine hushed the little ones as she began her story.

"…and the kingdom rejoiced as their King returned to them, safe and whole." Catherine finished as she put Hercule down into his crib.

"Just like Papa!" Charles said proudly.

"Yes, just like Papa." Shooing off the children to their beds, the Queen crooned to her babies, "Now lay down, my darlings. Maman loves you."

 _"Love you."_

Smiling as she only did when with her children, Catherine leant against the door frame listening to her angels sleep. Henry had followed along as Catherine put the children to bed, listening to her story with a full grin and a proud gleam in his eye that was only further heightened by his son's response. It sometimes surprised him how much the children seemed to love him. He didn't spend nearly as much time with them as he ought to with his duties often getting in the way. He did try his best to be a decent father to them the way he wished his own had been, but still, Henry felt as like a failure to them. Yet, it was times like these where the children showed him that they disagreed.

At least for now anyway.

"I sometimes forget how you are with the children." He hummed quietly as she came to stand beside him at the door, smiling fondly at the sleeping babes. "I've never seen anything as beautiful as the way you smile when you're with them." Henry admitted.

"Don't tease me, Henry." The darkness hid the sudden blush that had crept across her cheeks.

From his bed, young Henry chimed in a loud whisper, "Yes, Papa, it's not nice to tease!"

 _"Sleep."_

Henry had to stifle a laugh as his little prince joined the conversation, not wanting to encourage him to get up again after Catherine had spent so long getting them all into bed. Closing the door, Catherine kept her gaze trained downward in hopes he wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks. Smiling at her with an undeniable love in his eyes as she avoiding his gaze, Henry made to move out of her way, but not fast enough it would seem. She tried to maneuver around her husband, but soon realized she wouldn't be able to move past him without the two of them touch. As she thought of the best way to ask him to move aside, she spotted a dark spot on his doublet. How had he gotten soiled already? Had the children spilled on him? Reaching out to the spot, she gasped when she realized what was seeping through the cloth.

"Henry!"

PopRockShawty: Henry as a father is basically our favorite thing in all life because... he wasn't the lame dad that Reign portrays him as? Historically he and Catherine were incredibly loving and involved parents so we're gonna try and bring that in.

CallmeCordelia1: FAMILY TIME IS IMPORTANT *sigh forever at how the kids were raised away from maman and papa meh*

FaerieBreath: Henry done messed up about taking care of himself SO. Mayhap that talk will take longer than expected?

EmmatheEvil: don't even worrying about reviewing! as long as you enjoy the story, that's good enough for us ^_^

Questions and feedback are always welcome! xx


	5. Heal

AN: BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH A CHAPTER? Yes. Yes we are. So sorry it took ages for me to get this back up to you all /: BUT HERE IT IS! Directly after the last chapter xx Enjoy the read!

The King cursed under his breath as she pulled her hand back, letting him know the bandages he'd settled for earlier were insufficient to say the least. "Caterina, it's not as bad as it seems, I promise," He tried, a slight whine to his voice. "I just - I didn't want them to have to wait for me any longer. I had planned to see Nostradamus directly after." Henry reasoned.

Passing over how it felt for him to call her by her name, she laid her hand once again over his wound. "Henry, you're soaked through…"

Heart constricting at the realization that he'd been hurt worse than she'd thought, Catherine unconsciously placed her free hand on his chest before looking up into his eyes. Didn't he realize just how quickly such wounds could fester? She'd just gotten him back, she didn't want to see him laid up in the infirmary after so long.

"I know you wanted to see the children, but you have to take care of yourself. They need you." Her voice was soft as she looked him over as if to check for any other possible injuries.

She was right, he knew, and the guilt that filled him was genuine. He hadn't meant to scare her or put his health in unnecessary danger. Henry had just never been one to take care of himself, especial when injured. Acknowledging he was weakened never sat well with him, but as she looked at him with those eyes, he knew he'd been foolish.

"I know. I'm sorry." He replied finally, lifting the hand on his chest to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "Come with me to see your wizard?"

Her nod was definite as she agreed. "Of course, Henry."

It was only when she said the words aloud did she realize that she'd reached to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking over the lips that had kissed her hand. Startled at her own reaction, one that had felt so natural even after all they'd been through, Catherine took her hand away with lowered lashes. It was a dangerous game whenever they were this close. He'd speak softly and break down her walls that were never strong enough to keep him out. This time…this time she found that she didn't quite want to run as she so often did. She wanted to see if he truly did think differently of her, if he would treat her as he used to. It had started with his letters - could she afford to hope for more?

His eyes were fixated on her every movement. Her touch against his skin was almost euphoric after having gone so long without it and having her so close, the King all but forgot his injuries. All he wanted to do was kiss her. On her nose, her eyelids, the bend of her elbow, everywhere. He wanted to cover every inch of her in kisses from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and worship her the way he should've been all along. When her hand dropped back to her side the loss of contact was almost too much to bear. Henry had to hold himself back from pulling her back into his arms, knowing she would never relax before he saw someone about his wound, so instead with all the self-control he could muster the King settled for taking Catherine's hand in his own as he made his way towards the infirmary.

There was something in the air.

She could feel it in the tension around him, around _them_. The way he had looked at her before he'd taken her hand - it was as if he wanted to consume her. Now, they walked with purpose to the infirmary with her hand in his. Perhaps she should… Cautiously, Catherine moved to link her fingers through his. There was something more intimate about holding hands this way and she hoped he understood her meaning even if she couldn't say the words aloud. All of that didn't matter until her Henry was seen to. The doors were open as they strode through into her Seer's domain. Nostradamus was sitting at his desk mixing something, but stood when he saw his King and Queen enter.

"Your Majesties," He began with a bow. "How may I be of service?"

"Nostradamus, His Majesty has taken a wound to his side that's been bleeding out slowly since he left the front." She was trying to keep the worry from her voice, but only succeeded in gently squeezing her husband's hand.

"I see." With a stroke of his beard, he turned to Henry. "I must ask you to disrobe for me to examine you, Your Grace."

Henry had been grinning like a fool from the moment she laced her fingers through his. Positively giddy up until the moment he laid eyes on the Seer and his stoicism returned. Glaring at the oaf of a man with the same suspicion he always did, the King opted to say nothing and let his wife speak for him, knowing he likely wouldn't be able to keep the disdain from his voice.

From the moment he'd learned of the wizard, Henry had hated him, a hatred that only grew with the years as he gained more and more of Catherine's confidence. The King had never been sure what bothered him most about the man; whether it be his magician's tricks passed off as a gift or jealousy over the faith Catherine placed in him or a combination of the two. Either way, Henry didn't see himself ever trusting Nostradamus, but to put his wife's mind at ease he would tolerate him. Stripping off his doublet after only a moment of hesitation, Henry lifted his shirt and unwrapped his flimsy bandages so that the wound could be properly seen to. It was hardly the worst he'd ever had and the King didn't see it as much cause for concern, but even still he dreaded Catherine seeing it in its full bloody glory.

"Oh, Henry…" Catherine's voice was a worried whisper.

Gently putting a hand on her shoulder, Nostradamus quietly implored her. "Majesty, please?" The King had almost growled as the Seer lay his unworthy hand on _his_ Catherine.

Moving away as the physician began to clean at the wound, Catherine took up a bowl of disinfectant and watched. Her friend was being gentle with her husband, but it was still difficult to see such a wound. How could he have been riding with it? She should have called off the tea party, or at least postpone it until he'd seen Nostradamus. Soon enough, the wound was clean and the Seer was pressing it with a sterile bandage. With a single look, Catherine knew what he was asking. Moving to the cabinet, she shuffled around to find the poultice he was looking for. Bringing it over, they worked as if like clockwork exchanging bandage for bottle. When the King was properly bandaged, Nostradamus stood.

"You've lost a great deal of blood, Your Grace. Please keep off your feet for as long as possible and drink as much fluid as you can stand - broth, juice, and water." He looked over to Catherine who he knew would reinforce his advice.

"Thank you, Nostradamus." Taking up her husband's shirt, the Queen gestured for him to bend over so she could help him dress.

He barely noticed that his wound was being addressed as he watched them work in sync with poorly veiled jealousy. The King despised the fact that they knew each other so well they could communicate without even having to speak. _He_ wanted to be the only one to know the Queen well enough for that. For this alone Henry wanted the wizard's head on a pike, but he resisted the urge to order an execution, knowing doing so would only upset his wife and he'd vowed to himself he would make every effort never to do so again. It wasn't as if he were worried about infidelity, he knew Catherine was loyal to him, but still there was a connection between them that bothered him. _It seems I will have to learn to live with it,_ he grumbled to himself. After all, Catherine deserved to be allowed her friends, as loathsome as they were to him.

"The two of you are quite the team." Henry noted, unable to help himself, though in truth he hadn't meant it to come out as passive aggressive as it sounded. He was just tired and becoming impatient in his desire to be left alone with his wife.

Nodding to Nostradamus, Catherine took Henry by the hand to lead him out of the infirmary. She knew her husband didn't take kindly to her friend, but she didn't quite know why. Nostradamus was nothing but kind and polite, she didn't think he'd ever done anything that would upset her husband. Nothing untoward had occurred between the two of them, they were truly only friends regardless of what the rumors said. She knew Henry would think no such thing of her, but still, it was a mystery to her what could irk him so about her gentle giant of a friend.

"I wish you'd tell me what Nostradamus has done to earn your contempt, Henry." Her voice was quiet, _calming_ as she led them back to his rooms. Hopefully, he'd let her take care of him tonight. Catherine was many things and for tonight, worried was one of them.

"Nothing that would sound reasonable to your ears, mon amour." Henry replied honestly.

Perhaps one day he would explain it to her, should he ever come up with a way to word it that didn't come across petty and possessive, but today was not that day and the King was far too focused on getting to his chambers to even make an attempt. With his long legs, he could've covered the distance in no time at all, but his little wife would have to almost run to keep up. He considered carrying her, but he knew Catherine wouldn't appreciate that with him injured _or_ whole, so he suffered the extra few minutes it took to get there. Smiling as they walked at a pace that benefited her, the Medici Queen thought over his meaning. _Nothing that would sound reasonable to your ears…_ What kind of answer was that? It was polite and evasive - he'd even tacked on his old endearment for her. _Mon amour._ She'd still been thinking over what he meant when her husband kissed her. The door closing behind them, he had her pressed up against it, claiming her lips with his own in a fraction of a heartbeat, only breaking away when he felt her need for air. Peppering kisses all along her face from her hairline to her brow to the base of her jaw, Henry whispered against her skin.

"I've missed you more than words can say, my Caterina."

AN: oh ho ho Henry. okay, bruh. I see your game. okay. yall know how he rolls though. so.

I'll be coming out soon with the next chapter for this! xx thank you for reading!

PopRockShawty: Yea! Henry and Catherine were very active parents. Even though Diane basically stole all the kids away from her, Catherine did stay involved as much as she could in their lives and they both of them just _DOTED_ on their kids even as they were raised in...Blois? and Court moved around the different castles.

FaerieBreath: Promise the next chapter is coming sooner than this one did! but lbr we all know where that^^ is going lmao

CallmeCordelia1: OKAY BUT THEM BEING PARENTS TOGETHER IS MY FAVE BYE

pickleshibby: yes girl yes. I feel you.

EmmatheEvil: lmao so glad you're loving it so far! more to come!

I'm about half way through posting what I have of what I've converted over from Tumblr so stay tuned! It's nowhere near over!


	6. Rest easy

AN: Madeleine and I would like to present this next chapter to you in the hopes that you all aren't too upset at that last cliffhanger. We promise we aren't leaving you off too abruptly in this one! Enjoy the read!

It wasn't one of his usual possessive kisses. There was a desperation in him as he kissed her – as though he couldn't live another moment without her knowing of his touch. Catherine gasped into the silent air of his bedroom when he released her lips to move on to every inch of exposed skin above her neckline. Again, his words surprised her. Her knees going weak at his touch, _his words,_ she pushed him away with trembling hands.

 _"Tesoro, please, you're injured."_ In her flustered state, she'd barely registered she'd spoken Italian rather than French. Catching her breath as best as she could and trying to speak levelly, she spoke once again, but in his native tongue. "Henry, I'm sorry, we can't. You've only just been seen to. Your wound won't heal if we aren't careful."

Henry smiled in understanding. Her response wasn't unexpected, in fact, he had been almost certain she would do exactly as she had – too concerned with his well-being to take such risks – but even still, it'd been worth it to be able to kiss her at least once.

"We needn't do anything. Being near you is more than enough, lumière de ma vie." At least until his _curse_ of a wound healed and he could have her undivided attention focused on his body in more pleasurable ways.

Still, he never wanted her to think that was all he wanted of his Queen, she meant much more to him than that. Looking into her eyes the King tried to gauge whether or not she believed him as his arms moved to encircle her waist.

Trying for some levity, Catherine braved a laugh against his chest. "Well, _the light of your life_ would like to help change you into your nightclothes and check on your bandaging." With a light hand over his chest, she broke from his arms to go to his armoire.

"The light of my life may do whatever she pleases." Henry replied with a slight chuckle and a lasting grin, happy to see her good humor hadn't left her.

Throwing open the double doors to his armoire, she shuffled inside for his night shirt and some trousers for him to sleep in. It wasn't as if she didn't know where they were, she just wanted time to banish this blush from her cheeks. _Honestly, you aren't a teenager, Caterina._ Removing his heavy doublet for the third and final time in the last few hours, the King watched her prepare his clothes with a visible content. He'd almost forgotten how she fussed over him in his time away though Henry had never been more welcoming of her attentive nature.

Turning with his clothes in her arms she asked, "Do you have bandages in your rooms?"

"By the mirror. The servants had been trying to wrap me up earlier." Henry answered softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to fight the feeling of his eyelids growing heavy.

He didn't want to sleep, perhaps not ever again. Much as he wouldn't say it, he was afraid to blink and find this was all just a dream. Letting the clothes plop down onto the mattress, Catherine went to retrieve the bandages. Clean and serviceable. His servants had most likely run down to the infirmary for them at realizing their King had an injury. Coming back to her husband's side, she knelt up on the platform his bed stood on. Her gentle hands teased back the bandages Nostradamus had done up. The poultice was still working and there didn't seem to be any leaks, but just to be _sure_ …

Winding the new bandage around her husband's midsection, the Queen made sure to not jostle him about too much. Henry looked as though he'd slept sitting up. _Poor man._ Finished with binding him, Catherine took up his night shirt and slipped it over his head carefully. His boots came off and she stood. There really wasn't any way she could get him out of his trousers and into his pajama bottoms with him so tired and liable to fall over should they try. Brushing away a curl that had fallen out of her hair styling, she urged him to lie down.

"Do you think you could drink some water before I have to leave?"

Henry had barely noticed her changing his bandages, too exhausted to keep his eyes open for more than a few moments at a time. He lifted his arms to help her get his shirt on, but even then his movements were sluggish, as if he were already sleeping. The King almost fell asleep when he felt the softness of his pillow against his head, but as he caught her last words his eyes flew open, suddenly alert as he felt a panic in him he couldn't explain.

"Leave? Where are you going? _Stay_."

"Shh, caro, calm down."

Soothing him with hands that had done it a thousand times, Catherine laid her palms against his chest. Moving over the tense muscles, she tried to instill some peace in her upset husband. It wouldn't do for him to overwork himself and effect his injury. Henry relaxed as he always did when she placed her hands on his chest. He hadn't any idea why, but it never failed to sooth him even on the worst of days. Stepping off the platform of his mattress, she moved to his water pitcher and sniffed it subtly to let her sensitive nose pick up on any detectable poisons that may harm her King. Bringing back a glass, she sat up on the edge of his mattress in the curve of his side to offer the cup to him.

"I'll stay if you drink this." _You need to be more careful of that injury, Henry._

Agreeing to her terms, the King took the cup from her and drained its contents slowly as he knew she'd chastise him otherwise. Handing it back to her as he finished, Henry watched her carefully, wanting to be sure she planned on upholding her end of the deal. It wasn't unlike her to leave when he'd pressed as he had earlier after they'd made it to his bedchamber and he'd had her alone.

"Will you lie with me?" He asked, somewhat calm at the promise of her staying. "I keep some of your clothes in the far wardrobe should you wish to change."

Replacing the cup beside the water pitcher, Catherine had to wonder why it was that he'd stowed away _her_ clothes. "If that's what you'd like, Henry."

It wasn't as if she spent many nights here - not _any_ in recent memory. Did she want to change that tradition? Perhaps she did, but it wasn't time for that. If he could hear her thoughts he'd laugh at her for certain. He was always such a tease. Finding a suitable nightgown with some difficulty as it had been well hidden, the Queen looked about with eyes growing wide. _He didn't have a changing screen._ Panicking at the thought of him watching her undress herself after so long, Catherine subtly moved to the darkest corner of the room. Keeping her back to him as she quickly undid her laces, she named nobles in her head to prevent her thoughts from straying to all the disparaging thoughts she kept locked away. All but ripping the cloth from her body, she quickly shimmied into her nightgown, leaving her dress in the corner. She sat at her husband's desk and laid out her jewels. Rings, bracelets, her necklace - topping it all off with her crown. The pins from her hair came out as well and were laid beside her gems before she shook out her copper locks. Using her hands as a comb, she walked over to her husband's bed as if it were something she did daily. Masking her worries was something she did with _sterling_ execution. Climbing up beside him, Catherine fluffed his pillow before settling down at his side.

"When you're healed, we'll have that talk you wanted."

Usually Henry never would have admitted keeping a change of clothes in his room for her. It was something even his _servants_ weren't privy to. It was a strange sort of hopeful habit he'd had for years just in case she came to see him, as rare as such occasions had been in the course of their marriage, but he was much too exhausted to be embarrassed by the confession. He watched her change in the corner with a slight frown. _Was she embarrassed to be seen by him?_ The thought bothered him more than a little, but even still he made a note to have a changing screen brought in for her in the morning. Nostalgia getting to him as he remembered the days he used to watch her prepare for bed in front of her vanity instead of at his desk, he wondered if it might be too presumptuous to have one of those brought in for her too. Wrapping an arm around her as soon as she settled in beside him, the King fell asleep instantly, finally at peace with his beloved by his side. A sleepy smile graced his features as her words registered with him. _Let's hope I heal quickly then_ , he thought to himself as he drifted off.

Henry, as always, was the first to wake, but with no desire to disturb her the King stayed where he was, he quietly called over a servant and told him to find out what Catherine preferred for breakfast and bring with him a changing screen upon his return.

AN: Not too bad? Leave us a review! We love hearing your thoughts, so please feel free to send something in!

FaerieBreath: A bit of an easier read I think? Hope you liked it!

CallmeCordelia1: Please don't melt! Lucas is gonna get mad at us when he finds a puddle of you on the ground #GetTheMopLucas

Guest Reviewer (who reviewed recently for chapter 1): Thank you! Hope we can deliver on this chapter and keep your excitement up!

demedicigirl: Yay! Glad you liked it! Madeleine and I have big plans for this story!

Guest Reviewer Katie: Ah, yes. A chapter isn't a chapter until GR Katie comes on the scene! Henry v Nosty is something I REALLY wanna see, but idk if it'll happen in this piece. Thank you for the review!

PopRockShawty: *cracks knuckles* HISTORY TIME. So in real life, Diane was old enough to be Henry's mother and basically raised him. He trusted her completely which is something he never REALLY had with Catherine until later in their lives (he made Catherine regent when he went off to war which was HUGE). Diane preyed on the insecurities of Henry and Catherine both and lodged herself into their marriage, basically ripping them apart because she saw the opportunity that could be gained in becoming Henry's mistress. They were young and didn't really know each other and Diane made it so that she with her grace and wisdom and MANIPULATIONS! that they never really would. She got absolutely everything she ever wanted - and when Catherine became pregnant, who was Henry to appoint to be the head of household for his firstborn child and soon heir but his most trusted and beloved Diane? The head of household for the Dauphin would have overseen everything, from his finances to what he wore to his upbringing. Diane was the one that raised Francis and the older children up until Henry's death when Catherine kicked her tf out of their lives #ByeFelicia so there's that. By being Francis' head of house hold, she was of even more importance to Henry and ughhhhhhhhh hope that helps in understanding the historical nonsense that went on!

EmmatheEvil: BUT LIKE. CATHERINE BEING REALLY GOOD FRIENDS WITH ALL OF HENRY'S SIBLINGS REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY. AND SHE WAS BELOVED BY HIS DAD AND HIS AUNT IN NAVARRE? LIKE, HENRY. BRO. CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE'S AMAZING FROM THESE REACTIONS OF YOUR FAMILY AROUND YOU? CMON MAN. ahem. Not sure if we'll be bringing Margaret in seeing as this story is converted from roleplay threads, but! if we can, we will!

pickleshibby: *gently tosses this your way* have that for now lmao not gonna lie, I was waiting for an excuse to post this next chapter and your review was the key to me posting tonight so *extra sparkles for you*

Thank you for reading everyone! I'll be editing the next parts of this soon hopefully, but I do have some things to do for my major coming up, so please be patient! xx we loveeeeeeeeeeeee you!


	7. Slowly

Disclaimer: We do not own Reign eh heh

AN: Starts off "last night" from Catherine's perspective. A bit of a _filler_ chapter, but it's the start of their transition into living side by side xx Enjoy the read!

Lying in his arms felt like coming home. Henry had always been the one she wanted to run to, but had always been the one she had run from. Here with him like this, it was as if the years had never rolled by. She'd never tell him, but to her, he seemed to have gotten more handsome with age. Gently, Catherine allowed herself to bring her fingers to the planes of his distinguished face. He was asleep, she reasoned. There was no chance he'd wake, not with his injury and the long road back to the castle settled into his bones. Her thoughts were still of her husband when the moon finally dropped from the sky and she allowed herself to sleep.

Eyes flying open at the sound of a crash, Catherine jolted and sat ramrod straight. Morning had come with the sun creeping into the room as servants hurried to pick up a - _a changing screen._ Gathering the sheets closer to herself as subtly as she could, Catherine accepted the tray offered to her by the servants. Chastising herself for thinking that Henry could truly want her _that_ way again, she took a long drink from the glass waiting for her on the tray. He must have changed his mind after he saw her last night. Still, perhaps they could be friends. They'd not been friends before, perhaps that would be an even trickier challenge than being husband and wife. Tucking her hair behind her ear, the Queen ripped apart a soft roll and turned to offer it to her husband.

"It was thoughtful of you to think of calling up for food. Thank you, Henry."

His hand finding her back, Henry attempted to soothe her, his hand rubbing circles into her skin as he glared at the clumsy servant that had been the cause of her startled awakening, but at least the screen would make her more comfortable in his rooms. Kissing her temple softly, a warm smile on his face.

"You needn't thank me, my love. I'm sorry they woke you, I had wanted to let you sleep." He hummed, happy she didn't seem to regret staying with him or be in any immediate hurry to run from him. Taking the pastry as she offered it, the King couldn't help but stare at his Queen. She was stunning even absent her usual glamour and her hair a mess, and as he looked at her now he wondered how we could have ever been such a fool as to think he could ever need more than his wife. "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you look in the morning, bien-aimé," he said, his voice low enough that only she would hear, not wanting to risk embarrassing her before the servants.

It was too early for her to be able to fight the crimson blush that painted itself across her cheeks. Whispering a quiet thank you once more, Catherine attended to her food, instructing the servants with an authoritative voice to bring back broth for His Majesty. Sliding a bit closer to Henry, the Queen offered to share her tray with him. Although he'd been thoughtful in asking for a breakfast for her to be brought, he hadn't thought of himself as usual. Thankfully, their head chef seemed to take the order as askance for twice the food she usually had and as it was, Catherine had a mild mountain on her lap. Encouraging Henry to eat from her plate, she waved in the servants as they arrived with his broth. Pouring it for him, Catherine held out the glass as she had the night before.

"Physician's orders."

Henry had never been much a breakfast eater, but he picked at everything to appease his fussing wife. He diligently made an effort with his broth and took the glass as she handed it to him as was the 'physician's orders'. Must as he disliked Catherine's wizard, it was more for her benefit than that buffoon's that he followed his instructions and drunk his broth. He consciously tried not to whine like a child as she prodded him to eat more although, secretly, he quite enjoyed her fussing over him. It seemed as though it had been ages since she'd been like this with him, but had it? Thinking on it, perhaps she had treated him with the same kind of care over the years. Another reminder of how blind he'd been.

"I want you to feel comfortable, mon amour." The King informed as the servants finally left. Taking her hand in his, Henry hoped that this would be an easier way to approach the subject rather than simply requesting she begin to share his rooms more often. He had heard her last night when she'd told him they'd discuss these things after he was healed, but, well, Henry had never pretended to be a patient man.

"I noticed you seemed ill at ease last night, so I had them bring a changing screen for you. I had thought you might like a vanity or some more of your own things as well, but I hadn't wanted to be too… presumptuous."

Golden eyes shadowed by a dark fan of lashes, Catherine kept her gaze trained on their interlaced hands. "Thank you, Henry, that was kind of you."

To have him speak so was nearly the same as him outright asking her to live alongside him in the most intimate of ways. They'd been apart for nearly their whole marriage aside from perhaps a few weeks of broken bliss. All the nights she'd gone to sleep wishing for him to come to her and stay with her had been one too many to rest easily in her heart. The shame of her things being once more brought back to her apartments after he inevitably tired of her was a humiliation she couldn't bear. His intentions were so well meaning, but all of his generous gestures in their past had been as well. Their temperaments were too ill suited for prolonged exposure between the two of them. Soon enough one or both of them would be burned by this… _thing_. Catherine had to be cautious. If his letters had spoken true, he'd be willing to try again and she wanted him to, wanted _them_ to, but perhaps not as quickly as he wanted.

"Perhaps not a full vanity, but a mirror would be helpful."

Some fears had to be set aside if she wanted to show him that she wanted to try once more after all this time. She could only hope that he understood her need to move slowly through their oncoming future. Catherine was nearly never afraid, but she had a deep fear of how wholly Henry could break her heart. He'd done it too many times before.

"A mirror it is then," Henry smiled warmly, grateful he hadn't been met with an all-out rejection. The very hope that she was willing to begin again was enough to lift his King understood well enough that this would be a process, that she couldn't just forgive him overnight and that things wouldn't be perfect between them by the morning. Soon, he hoped, soon. He had been about to say more when a servant interrupted them.

"What is it, boy?" The King asked, only mildly irritated.

"I-It is the Lady Diane, Your Majesties." The lanky young man informed, visibly terrified of the possible wrath his message could see him met with. Subtly wrapping his free arm around his wife's waist, Henry nodded for the boy to continue. "S-she was given word the King was injured and is demanding to see him."

"You may tell the Lady Diane that my wife is taking wonderful care of me. I do not require her presence. In fact, you may tell her she should return to Anet immediately." Henry replied, his thumb moving over Catherine's fingers as he held her hand just a little tighter, desperate to reassure her this time wouldn't be like all the others.

"Yes, but, Your Majesty, she said –" Knowing well enough what she would've said, the King cut him short leaving no room for dispute in his instructions.

"Pay no mind to her threats, boy. She has no power in my kingdom any longer. Give her my farewell and send her on her way, or have the guards do it for you."

The messenger boy gave a quick nod before all but sprinting from the room. Her sensible mind was doing its best to rein in her scarred heart that leapt at the thought of Diane leaving the castle. True, Diane was going to Anet, but it would be better than to have her under the same roof as her husband. Catherine's all too cautious mind reminded her that Henry's mistress could just as easily be called back as it was to send her away. The Queen did find solace in his praise of her nursing skills, however.

And his smile.

His smile before they'd been interrupted had been everything she missed from her Henry. She'd not seen him smile like that for the longest of times, but ever since he'd come home from the front, it was there nearly every time she turned her eye to him. In their years of separation, she'd not seen him grace another with a smile quite like the one he reserved for her. That fact alone kept her warm on many silent evenings. It had to mean something, didn't it? Such questions echoed inside her head begging for an answer, one that she hoped to find in their shared future together.

"When we've finished eating I'd like to look at your wound to see how it's healing."

Taking up a piece of dripping caramel roll between her fingers, she offered it to him, hoping to ease his thoughts away from Diane lest his blood run hot for too long and he impede the healing of his wound. Grabbing her wrist, Henry sucked his wife's fingers into his mouth, moaning quietly at the taste of sweet caramel against his tongue. Eyes wide and face flushing, Catherine watched as her husband kissed her fingers softly before returning her hand and swallowing.

"As you wish, angel eyes." The King replied with an adoring smile.

He knew he couldn't possibly ask her to believe that after all his betrayals she was suddenly the centre of his world. He knew it would take time for her to see that whatever he felt for Diane had faded to the point that it all just felt like a distant memory, but eventually she would see his heart belonged only to her. Henry wasn't sure why or how, but the war had changed things, changed his outlook on life. What was important had finally became clear to him and all their past arguments and challenges seemed irrelevant. Catherine was the one he dreamt of each and every night and she was the one he wanted to see each and every day.

AN: Hopeful beginning? Yay? Let's see how all that pans out in the next chapter.

FaerieBreath: In my head, Catherine does have a lot of insecurities about herself when concerning Henry. She couldn't give a damn about Court, but all the lessons her family taught her and what she has in her mind for Henry's expectations are always going to be a burden to her. My poor baby.

Napstercatster: Hello, friend! We're so glad that you like the story so far. We've some grand plans for the long run of this story, so be sure to stick around! xx

PopRockShawty: I actually have an Italian reader who's helping me with adding Italian to my pieces and you'll definitely be seeing more Italian coming from Catherine in the future! Diane was manipulating Henry because she was afraid for her position and her daughters' because although she wasn't a mistress to King Francois I, they were friends, and HIS mistress, Anne, thought she was competition and gave her all kinds of threats, so she was protecting herself and her kids, and she had to "put Catherine in her place" as it were to maintain her place in Henry's life because ugh he loved Diane so much ugh

pickleshibby: here we go! hope it was worth the wait _ the next chapter is DEFINITELY something to hold on for. Much more dialogue and such ^_^

EmmatheEvil: THIS IS THE ONE THAT'S HELPING ME WITH THE ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS, BTW EVERYONE YAY EMMA! ahem. This chapter is a bit meh, but promise next chapter will be all sorts of good. Oh, and don't worry. Margaret has come up in conversation lmao.

Thank you, everyone, for reading! Reminder: although this piece is stemming from an ongoing roleplay thread, we do take requests. We try to put them in as best we can, so please feel free to drop us a line on what you'd like to see!

xx,

Madeleine and Lina


	8. Live

AN: NEW CHAPTER! It's been a while, but hop back a chapter if you don't know that HENRY AND CATHERINE ENDED UP IN BED TOGETHER! jk nothing too scandalous, homeboy just came back from the front injured and wouldn't sleep unless she stayed with him. It's the morning after and they'd gotten to talking a bit in the previous chapter. Not much else to say, just a reminder that in this, Claude isn't sent from the castle and she's making an appearance in this chapter! All the kids will be actually, except baby Hercule because baby baby is too itty bitty to be outside rn. Enjoy the read! xx

This. This was what she had missed out on all those years ago when she'd pushed him away. The simplicity and ease of being with him like this was some sort of freedom. Was this how it felt to be loved? It had been so long. Catherine could feel a blush blooming on her cheeks. Ducking her head so that her hair would conceal her face from him, the Queen ate in thoughtful silence. He'd called her angel eyes again. Did he know how it felt to have such words spoken to her? She was sure Henry had used the endearment on countless others, but they'd always have a special place in her heart. They'd been one of the first endearments he'd used when they'd finally confessed their feelings to each other. Angel eyes was nearly as sweet to her as hearing _Caterina_ come from his lips. Soon enough, they finished eating the sumptuous breakfast the King had called up for them.

"Do you need help with your shirt?" She felt silly for asking, but he might need the help, after all.

"If you wouldn't mind," Henry replied, trying to hide his slight smirk.

Really, he was more than capable of taking it off himself, but any excuse to have his wife's hands on him even if only for a few moments seemed like reason enough for the King.

He'd never loathed being injured quite so much as he watched her try and hide her smiles and blushes from him behind her golden hair. There was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss her, each and every inch of her, and never stop. His heart ached for it so desperately breathing almost felt like a challenge, but he knew his Queen well enough to know he'd never get away with such things before he was healed. It seemed most all his desires would have to wait until the blasted gash healed as she wanted to see him well before they even spoke about where they would go from here. Though Henry hoped her presence beside him and the fact that she hadn't outright rejected his proposal to have some of her things moved into his rooms were signs they wanted the same things. Then, as difficult as his wife was to read, her answer may be no and she could turn out to be doing all this because she felt it her duty as his wife to see him well only to flee from him again the moment he was at full health.

Though if that was her reason for putting off the conversation, she would surely be surprised to find Henry had no intention of backing down without a fight. Not this time.

Turning to put the tray on the floor, Catherine tucked her legs underneath herself. Gingerly taking the hem of her Henry's shirt between her fingers, the Queen slowly began to lift the material from him. The last thing she wanted now was to further her husband's injuries when all she was trying to do was help heal him. Leaving him to deal with the gathered cloth around his wrists, Catherine began to peel him out of the bandages. Using the free end of the linen to wipe away the excess poultice, the Medici gave her husband's wound an appraising eye. Nostradamus had only taught her the most basic things about wounds for the children, but from what she knew, her King was healing incredibly well. Not red, but the pink of the body mending itself, Catherine smiled in her relief. She'd been worried it might get infected in the night. Thank the Lord it hadn't.

Tucking a bothersome lock of hair behind her ear, the Queen turned her grateful eyes up to Henry. "It looks as though the cut is doing well, but you must promise me not to overtax yourself."

"I can promise to try." The King teased, reaching a hand out to touch her hair, twisting a lock around his finger before releasing it again.

Henry had always adored her hair, from its colour to the soft curls that were evident even when she wore it in her more intricate styles. His pain already considerably reduced from what it had been the day before, a miracle Henry of course credited to his wife's gentle hands rather than her annoying wizard and his potions. In Henry's mind, he was all but healed at this point and he saw no reason in dragging things out longer than need be. If it wasn't for the fact that Catherine surely wouldn't approve, the King would already be up and moving as if nothing was the matter, having never been one to allow any sort of injury to slow him down, but that attitude would hardly do if he was to convince her he had changed.

"Will you stay with me today?" He asked, his tone light.

"Yes - if only to ensure you keep your word."

Catherine accompanied her words with a gentle smile as she kept her eyes trained on the curl he'd been toying with. Was it silly that a grown woman such as herself still felt a flutter inside her whenever her husband ran his fingers through her hair? She supposed it didn't matter as most didn't know her heart nor its silly inclinations. Henry might have in another time, might still if he was patient with her. Unsure what to do with her hands now that her task had been performed and they remained lounging in his bed, the Queen fiddled with the bandage between her thumb and forefinger. It was a reminder of what had taken him from the castle and what had caused this shift in their relationship. From beneath the sweep of her lashes, her hazel eyes traced over one of the many scars on her husband's body.

"Is there something in particular you'd like to do today? You're free as far as Court is concerned. I've taken care of everything."

"As long as I'm with you, bien-aimé, I don't care what we do." Henry smiled, his eyes never leaving her as she looked down at her hair.

Catherine's eyes closed for the briefest of moments as she savored being called his beloved. She wrapped herself up in the feeling of it, the warm sweetness that came with being his. If he were honest, he could spend the entire day just like this and be completely content. The King almost found it hard to believe he had only been at the front a few months, with the way he missed her it felt like years. Drinking her in, Henry had to remind himself this wasn't a dream where he had to memorise her every feature before he woke, lest he forget something important when he tried to recall her image in his waking hours. He was home now and sitting before him was his wife rather than a figment of his imagination. His true wife, the one he had hurt too many times over the years with his petty behaviour. The one that had given him a whole hoard of children to love and dote on. The one who had loved him unwaveringly, regardless of his wrongs against her.

The one he had always loved best, even when he didn't want to.

"May I kiss you if I promise to be careful?"

Hazel eyes fluttering open at his question, his Queen looked up and met his steady gaze. She'd felt him watching her as she always did, but unlike past years, it had been a comfortable feeling rather than one where she expected to be mocked. Henry's kind consideration of her always had a way of melting her heart. Nodding her head lest she make a fool of herself should she speak, Catherine moved closer to her husband. Her hip against his thigh, she pushed flat palms into the surface of the mattress for balance and purchase. She didn't want to lose her balance and fall against him and have his wound reopen. Her hair had fallen forward again, but she couldn't be bothered with it right now. She might lose her nerve. This innocent intimacy had her near shaking with anticipation. Eyes closing in trust, Catherine waited.

Careful not to further injure himself as promised, the King leaned over only slightly, his hand moving to cup his wife's face as he captured her lips with his own. His heart had been beating twice as fast since the second she nodded in agreement and now it seemed intent on abandoning his chest all together. He had kissed her the night before, but she had been caught off guard and stopped him far sooner than he would've liked. She may do the same again, but he hoped that with her permission he would allow his affections to last a while longer than a few chaste moments. His kiss was gentle at first as he tested the waters, though it wasn't long before his hand found its way into her hair and his tongue came out to run itself along her bottom lip longingly.

Breath hitching at the feel of him loving her lip so ardently, Catherine nearly sighed as she parted her lips to indulge in the taste of him. Gently so as not to rush either of them or progress things too quickly, the Queen touched her tongue to his with a soft gasp. It had been so long, so incredibly long since she'd kissed him like this. Fingers twisting into the sheets for some semblance of control, Catherine tilted her head to let him know that although she hadn't said it, she'd missed him. She knew they couldn't be like this for much longer or they'd risk doing more than Henry's wound would allow. Holding on for moments more, Catherine hoped she'd have the strength to stop him when it came to it. Much as she encouraged his affections, for now they'd have to curb their appetites until he was fully healed. Henry would want to risk it, but she hoped he understood that she would only stop him for his own safety. Yet still here she was all but melting into his kiss. His tongue dancing with hers, Henry found her hip with his spare hand and pulled her closer. Having to remind himself to keep his promise and be wary of his injury, knowing if he went too far she'd only stop him. Amazed at his own self-control the King could almost feel his hands shaking with his desire for her. Coming up for air only when it was entirely necessary, Henry began trailing kisses along her jaw, whispering to her as his lips reached her ear.

"I love you, lumière de ma vie, so much it hurts to breathe."

"Henry, I…"

When had been the last time that she'd confessed her feelings? Let him know without a doubt how much she truly did care for him? She wasn't a person who freely gave away her heart, nor did she have to be when for more than two decades did hers belong to the man who spoke of his own love. His hands were shaking as hers used to when they'd first married. Now, Henry brought a calm to her mind and it was with this serenity of feeling that she had the courage to speak.

"I love you, too."

Henry's smile was as bright as the sun as she spoke. It was a rare occasion that his Queen would say the words, though he knew she felt them and often times finding some other way to confess her feelings that was far less direct. Bringing his lips back to hers, the King poured his soul into kissing her, pulling her against him as much as he was able. Sure now that he all but had her, though he knew she would still want to move slow.

"Stay with me."

"An easy thing when I've never left."

It was difficult to put her feelings into words most days, doubly so now with him so close. Henry had her tongue feeling as though it were made of lead, her thoughts sluggish and speedy all at once. There was so much to say, but so few words to say them with. What kind of expression would she be able to give him when words failed her and he was injured as of yet. Catherine wasn't a demonstrative person by nature, but the way he held her had her wishing that she was. She heard poems and songs all day, saw lovers sneak off for secret embraces, even heard the words that she, too, wished to say to her own beloved. What would he think to hear them now? Resting her head in the curve of his neck, Catherine decided that she didn't want to live fearful of his love.

AN: yall best be thankful I didn't end it right when her voice trailed off lmao - I did consider it, but then thought better of it. As always, feel free to leave a request in a comment or tell us how you felt about the chapter or both! We love you all! Oh, and in case you didn't see it, I've got a new writing update video up (on a new temporary youtube channel) right here. Some of the information is a little old considering I mentioned this chapter in the video, but yea! It's basically just a heads up for what's to come *looks at Friday* is that a new something coming out? YES IT IS. For all of you reading this, you get an inside scoop: it's a prequel to For the Love of a Prince - but with a twist! If you haven't read FTL, DON'T WORRY. PLEASE, DON'T READ THAT ONE. It's gonna go through a heavy edit after this prequel so one more time, DON'T READ IT AGAIN/FOR THE FIRST TIME BECAUSE IT'S GONNA CHANGE. I'll come out with another video soon after Friday to talk more about the new story, so keep an eye out! xx

CallmeCordelia1: sometimes I'm sat here like GIRL YOU BEST GO TO SLEEP, but then - eh. oh well. RIP you in morning classes. It's worth it lmao xx

FaerieBreath: lol thank you for thinking so! the next couple of chapters are... fluffy THEN TAKE A TURN because we're the worst and want to make you all suffer apparently :D

Guest Reviewer Katie: *le wink* there's a bit more heavy petting in the next chapter, but not too much because Henry's still injured and... it's Catherine. I know, I know, curse her and her want to make sure her hubby isn't in pain. *whisper* NOT THAT HE WOULD MIND IF IT MEANT SHE WOULD KISS HIM but ya know, whatever eh heh

PopRockShawty: Henry's former attitudes towards her were based out of the belief (perpetuated by Diane and Court) that Catherine didn't love him. His kindness to her is canon based on history and in Reign. Henry wasn't a cruel man historically and in Reign we get bits and pieces of his kindness towards her, but I think we forget that's a thing a lot because it's overshadowed by his mistresses and eventually, his madness. Then of course her line - "and to see your kindness returned" is probably the biggest indicator that, when they were young at least and before he was turned against her, he had been kind. Historically, Diane was known as "Madame". She was a widow with a title and then Henry piled on more titles for her historically and she was known - even to Catherine - as Madame. I know it sounds like a lesser title for current times, but from what I've observed (and this could be wrong) Madame and Lady were definitely two different manners of address for a noblewoman, but it's one of those things like, you can call a higher ranking noblewoman "Madame" _or_ "Lady" and it would be okay, but you _couldn't_ call a lower ranking noblewoman "Madame" _only_ "Lady" because of the hierarchy of titling. I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S RIGHT, BUT THAT'S WHAT I'VE OBSERVED IN MY READINGS. So calling Diane, "Lady Diane" is totally okay. If you wanna be formal about it tho, she's not "Lady Diane de Poitiers" not really, not after she got married - which, for our purposes, she is - she'd be addressed as Madame [insert one of her titles here] and that would be most common and correct.

pickleshibby: key word - ALMOST! meaning that *wink wink* he's probably thought about how she's looked in the morning more than once, that perhaps her image had become faded in the overuse of his remembrances of her. lmao idk if more caramel things will come out, but I have a new idea I'm about to go talk to Madeleine about after I post this, so take heart and HAVE FAITH!

EmmatheEvil: lmao credit where credit is due! I really couldn't have done Italian ANYTHING without you! so thank you so much for that! such fluffy things coming up, promise xx

but omg you all in your reviews were just basically #ByeDiane and I died laughing doing authors' notes this time around. we hope you enjoyed reading! stay safe and have a wonderful day, everyone! xx


	9. Too Long

AN: ...two months too late? Hopefully not. School about slayed me, but here's a long chapter! It's kind of a filler until the end. Cutesy Henry and Catherine stuff in the middle, rest assured. If you're still with us, we hope you enjoy the read!

"Were you always pretending?"

Henry asked quietly, unsure of whether he wanted to hear the answer as he placed a kiss atop her head. Her confession had surprised him, it wasn't something the King had ever expected to hear her admit though he had sometimes had his suspicions that her cold eyes and hard words were merely an act. Other times however… But apparently his wife was a better actress than he gave her credit for. Or so he hoped.

"Most times, but even when I did hate you it didn't last for long."

It was true. Catherine was incapable of holding back her forgiveness from him. Her Medici relations might count such a thing as a weakness, but in this at least, her heart could rule her. Letting the words roll from her tongue and passed her lips that she'd kept closed for so long against him, there was a sense of liberation in the confession. With a relieved sigh and an easy smile, Henry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Burying his face in the crook of her neck and pressing his lips against her skin, he cursed his wounded side from preventing him from doing more. They had never been like this before. Honest. _Open_. It was the start of something new between them, something more than they'd ever had - a real chance at happiness together.

"I suppose I'm just not an easy man to hate," Henry mumbled playfully.

The Queen hummed at his observation and replied in kind. "No, you aren't - but you mustn't tell the King lest he get jealous that I care for you more than he."

This new easiness that they had lulled Catherine into a contentment she'd not had in years. She felt it in her bones, in her _soul_ that she was happy and even as her mind cautioned her heart to be wary, as always, it seemed as though she was once more taken in by him. Reaching down with her free hand to bring the sheet up and around them, she moved ever that much closer to her husband and prayed that she wasn't causing his injury any discomfort. It wouldn't do for Henry to catch a chill when he'd only just returned from war with a wound that had yet to heal or for her to worsen his pain with a misplaced touch. Blushing as a host of thoughts ran through her mind at that, Catherine turned in the circle of his arms to face away from him rather than risk her husband teasing her for the flush that no doubt painted her cheeks.

"It will be our little secret, lumière de ma vie, lest His Majesty find out and call for my head." Henry played along with an amused chuckle, pleased to see Catherine letting her more relaxed and carefree side come out of hiding for a while. Catching sight of her blush, Henry smirked to himself as she turned around, pulling her closer against his chest as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, determined to make it worse. "The moment I am healed, mon amour, I'm going to kiss every inch of you from your head down to your toes." The King hummed against her skin, placing kisses along her jawline as he spoke again. "And after, I'll make you scream loud enough that the entire castle will hear that beautiful Italian tongue of yours."

Shivering against him – _from the cold of course_ – Catherine did her best to slow her breathing and calm her heart. His words were causing all manner of sinful thoughts to make themselves known in her mind and she cursed the blush that burned her skin. Why did he always have to tease her in such a way? Then again, knowing her husband as she did, teasing her was just the beginning. Biting her tongue to distract herself, she unconsciously fiddled with her ring. Ever since he'd given it to her as a wedding present, the rubies hadn't left her hand for more than moments at a time. They were a constant reminder of him, but as he was beginning to seduce her they'd become a reassuring comfort instead. Taking a breath and steeling her nerves, she did her best to tease him right back.

"Between you and I, tesoro, there's only one person I'd like to grace with my Italian tongue."

"Such a teasing little minx you are, it's a wonder you've not driven the King mad already," Henry chuckled, moving against her slightly so she could feel the effect her words were having. The King wasn't usually one to be so easily excited, but he'd been away from home a long while and dreaming of their reunion every night had left him rather sensitive to her tricks. Never one to be out done though, Henry let his hand travel from her waist down her body until he could feel the hem of her nightgown. Slipping his hand underneath it, His Majesty slowly trailed his fingers along her thigh. "But don't worry, a few days is all it will take and then we'll put that precious tongue to a great many uses."

Minx. He'd never used that word to describe her before, and it sent a thrill through her just as she felt him. _Oh, it had been too long._ She really shouldn't encourage him, not with his injury just beginning to heal, but it was difficult to resist when he was so attentive towards her. Catching his hand against her thigh, she stopped him, biting back a groan at the stilled contact. Catherine propped herself up on an elbow and twisted to look down at her husband over her shoulder. He was gorgeous, had gotten even more handsome with age, and she couldn't stop herself from giving him a once over before dragging her eyes up from his mouth to meet his gaze.

"Until then, this precious tongue would advise that the both of us get up and out of this bed before I end up making you a father again in nine months."

Groaning his distaste at the idea of separating, Henry reluctantly withdrew his hand from her leg, wrapping his arm around her middle once more as he sighed. "As you wish, mon amour, but you should know once I'm myself again we won't be leaving this bed for days. _Maybe weeks_." The King informed playfully, though he was entirely serious. Once his side was healed he didn't plan on letting either of them see the sun for a long while. "And I have no qualms about another little royal running around the castle." He added in a husky tone, his mouth barely an inch away from her neck.

Fighting against the want to just _stay_ , Catherine disentangled herself from his arms and turned over to face him as she inched backwards and away from him. They had to be careful with his injury and Henry wasn't making things easier on either of them - not that she was very good at saying no, but that was beside the point. After so many years together, her husband knew exactly what to do to get her to agree to any carnal liaisons and speaking so against her was definitely on the list. Finally free of the bed, she stepped down from the mattress' platform and wrapped a spare blanket around herself. The cool morning - _or was it afternoon?_ \- air on her skin reawakened her clarity and she hid her smile by turning away. They hadn't spoken, not really, about what all this would mean for their future, but she looked forward to that discussion when the time came. For now, she would have to be the responsible one even if the idea of another child sat well in her mind.

"Even so, your current heirs will be cross with me if I don't have you out to see them very soon."

The King gave an exaggerated sigh meant to let her know how put out he was

with her absence beside him, though his motivation to get out of bed was renewed at mention of the children. Moving to the door, Catherine spoke quickly and quietly to one of the servants outside. Not quite sure what hour it was, she didn't want to risk walking back to her own apartments in just her nightgown with a blanket for a robe. There was enough said about her, she didn't need more whispers filling her halls – although the jealous looks on some of his past lovers' faces could possibly be worth it.

"I'm having some gowns brought in for me to change, do you mind?"

"Not at all, mon amour," Henry replied, grabbing hold of the headboard for support

as he pulled himself up before slowly making his way towards his own armoire as he suddenly remembering the picnic he'd promised their children the night before. He was enjoying the idea of getting ready for the day with her becoming a habit and possibly all her clothes being moved into these rooms.

"If we dress quickly we can give the children the picnic we promised before the rains come." His Majesty noted, excited to spend as much time with his babies as he possibly could now that he'd returned. After all, the war was hardly over yet and there was no way to tell how long he'd have before he was needed back at the front.

Catherine hummed into the cup of water she'd poured herself as she waited for the servants to come with her clothes while watching her husband move to his armoire. When had been the last time that they'd gotten ready for the day in the same room? _Never_ to her recollection, and yet it seemed almost natural. Perhaps it was silly to think things would continue as well as the past day had gone, but it seemed Henry's sincerity was proving true even in the light of day and that seemed as good a sign as any coming from her husband.

Having no desire to suffer through wearing any of his heavier clothing as he had the day before, Henry threw on a pair of leather trousers and a loose shirt he'd worn in public before without receiving complaint from his Queen. Shooing off servants' offers to assist him, he leaned down to put on his favourite pair of boots, wincing at the discomfort to his injury. Once he'd looked in the mirror and declared himself ready for the day, the King took up his place back on the bed as he waited for his wife, not surprised that readying her was a considerably longer process. Passing the time by planning what they might do with the children and what he might say when they eventually had their much needed talk, Henry was patient for once in his life and made no effort to hurry her.

Slipping behind the changing screen as the servants arrived with a quick rap on his door, she decided not to mind the looks they were giving each other as they helped her dress. In all honesty, she was as confused as the looks they had on their faces and if she couldn't sort herself out, she might as well let them all slide this morning. Catherine stood as still as possible as her ladies finished lacing her up, looking over the jewels brought to her this morning. Henry seemed to like her in rubies, but this dress was made to be worn with pearls… Deciding on wearing some of each, she stepped out from behind the screen resplendent and glittering before seating herself at his desk for her ladies to finish with her hair.

"You needn't stay for me, Henry, the children are waiting. I'll be a bit longer yet."

Shooting up as he spotted her coming out from behind the curtain, Henry's smile was bright as he took her in. Dripping in jewels and looking every bit the Queen she was, _his_ Queen. The King was convinced once more that there had never been a woman quite as beautiful as his wife.

"They won't mind the wait if we come together." He replied, still unwilling to leave her side. "Maybe you could wear your hair down today like you used to." Henry suggested lightly, trying not to give away any intention he might have to play with it. If she refused there was no time like the present to learn how to get it out of those complicated styles she chose.

The hands in her hair stilled for a moment, waiting for instruction from their mistress. Catherine didn't dress to please him very often. She had enough money to buy whatever she desired and wear whatever she liked. Her silks and brocades were envied in Court and nothing could match a Queen's jewels, but as he'd just returned from the front, she supposed she could forgo her more elaborate hairstyles to humor him. She spoke quietly to her ladies, telling them she wanted some up and some down if only to keep her long hair out of her eyes as it seemed the rest of the day would be filled with spending time with the children. They complied with subtle glances thrown over their Queen's head. Red hair wasn't often seen at Court and as Her Majesty was the only resident with the shade, she received looks for it. It had been a long time since they'd been instructed to style her hair in such a way and as they all fumbled on what to do, Catherine waited as she held the crown she'd chosen to use today. The gems shone brightly, reflecting the sunlight that streamed through Henry's windows and she wondered what he was thinking about. She knew he likes and dislikes, could read his mood at the slightest glance and yet at times, she felt as though she knew nothing about him. Lost in her thoughts, the Queen nearly startled as one of her ladies reached to take the crown from her to place it atop her head. Standing as she was now prepared for the day while doing her best to dispel bittersweet musings, Catherine turned with a slight smile to her husband. Seeing him lying on his bed, she gave him a good natured roll of her eyes and arch of her brow.

"And here I thought you'd wanted to see your children, Henry. Lying abed again? Shame on you."

"I'm an old man now, my love, I must take my rest when I can get it." Henry smirked, bouncing up off the bed seeing she was finally ready and reaching out to take her hands in his. "You look ravishing my Queen, were I not injured the children wouldn't see us for hours yet." The King added with an appreciative hum as he looked her over, pleased she'd left her hair at least partially down. With no care to what her ladies might see, he leaned over and claimed her lips with his yet again, a hand gliding down the side of her unfortunately clothed form. "Off to the nursery then." Henry whispered as he pulled away, giving her another chaste kiss before walking toward the door with her hand in his.

Walking through the palace with their fingers intertwined, His Majesty, for once, only had eyes for his wife as they passed by the women of Court. He barely gave them a passing glance before his head was turned down and to his Queen. The King's attention only shifted when he spotted his precious Claude running towards him from the other end of the hall. Letting go of Catherine for the first time since they'd left his chambers, Henry ran to meet his girl, catching her and lifting his precious daughter into his arms.

"My princess, how I have missed you!" The King cooed, peppering kisses about his daughter's young face.

Seeing Henry dote on their girl brought a smile to the Queen. Claude had been away from Court visiting a friend when the news had arrived that Henry would be returning. A rider had been dispatched as quickly as possible to have the princess return home and as it was now, Henry's favorite - _not that he would admit as much_ \- was giggling and squealing in the arms of her father. Walking over and chastising Henry for putting Claude's hair into such disarray, Catherine fussed over her third child, giving her a kiss of her own while fixing her curls as best she could. Claude was a darling, wild and sincere, and the Medici Queen loved her ever so much. She was growing into quite the beauty even at such a young age and Catherine had a sneaking suspicion she and Henry would have to beat away suitors when the time came. Henry would be incredibly protective of her and whomever it was they decided she marry would be in for a rude awakening if he didn't understand that he'd be under scrutiny for the rest of his life both from herself and her husband. Gently reminding her husband that the other children were waiting for them, Catherine continued walking towards the nursery. The music of her children carried down the hallway and she smiled back at her King at the sound. Motherhood was Catherine's favorite role. Such an occupation - _hard won as it was_ \- was completely worth it in her mind. Her children were the light of her life and now that Henry had come home, they would all have the day together once more.

Nearly bowled over as little Henry greeted her with a running embrace, she didn't mind a bit as the children rushed past her to greet their father and sister who'd come home. Instructing that a picnic be brought out to the boats, Catherine went about putting cloaks and capes on her little ones as Elisabeth and Francis arrived. Taking up tiny hands, the small troupe made their way down to the lake where they would have their midday picnic. Henry had carried Claude to the nursery as he listened to her prattle on about everything she'd been doing since he left with an adoring smile. He'd greeted his children with enthusiasm and had picked up Margot with his other arm, carrying both his girls off to their picnic location as the boys ran along beside them. With a kiss to her temple, the King had asked Elisabeth about what she'd gotten up to in his absence, listening to her talk about her studies and the suitors she'd met with a rapt interest as they all sat down by the lake. He kept Claude and Margot in his lap as the others sat around them, having missed his princesses too much to part with them yet. Henry turned to his Queen with an affectionate smile and loving eyes as the servants brought out the picnic supplies. Days like this were the blessings dreams were made of. Surrounded by all his beautiful children and his gorgeous wife, the distance between them finally closed, hopefully for good. The King could honestly say he was as happy as he'd ever been. Leaning over, he took his wife's chin between his thumb and index finger as he kissed her affectionately, chuckling at the children's various expressions of either disgust or amusement.

"Ooooh, Maman, Papa's kissing you _again_." Little Henry cooed at her elbow as she leant back and away from her husband's kiss.

Surprised and flustered by the sudden kiss, Catherine didn't have time to form a reply before Francis stepped in to save her. "That's what papas do with their wives, little brother."

"But Lady Diane isn't his wife, is she?"

AN: Kids. What can we say? If you've waited this long and are still with us here, thank you so much, it means the world to us. Questions and feedback always welcome!

PopRockShawty: He was kind in a lot of ways, a lot of them being that he was just a kind person in general, but what's coming to mind right now is that he didn't SHOVE his affairs into Catherine's face and historically towards the end of their time together, he specifically scheduled time in for her so they could be together in the evenings chillin out with wine and cards and stuff.

FaerieBreath: *looks at the date stamp on your review* AHHA IT'S BEEN A LITTLE MORE THAN TWO MONTHS my bad, hope you liked it anyway!

CallmeCordelia1: ...and then there's this. The middle bit killed me to edit, but eh heh. Let us know what you think!

BravewithacapitolB: Thank you so much! We, Madeleine and myself, love the support and feedback!

Guest Reviewer Isura Akimi: Hello and welcome to our little corner of fanfiction, sweetheart! Unfortunately, I and my cohorts don't do self inserts type stories, BUT if you'd like something about Catherine coming to France or something of the like, please let me know! So sorry for the inconvenience /: At the moment, I think that Which? is your best bet for something young Catherine related for what you're looking for? It's the prequel to For the Love of a Prince (FTL is currently on hold until Which? is finished) and basically outlines how Reign Catherine came to be Henry's wife over her cousin, Hortensa.


	10. Worth

Disclaimer: still no owning of Reign whatsoever ~

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVELIES! Myfairwendybird and I wanted to wish you a happy new year and so we're giving you this! aka I just finally got around to editing it lol. As always, enjoy the read!

 _"Ooooh, Maman, Papa's kissing you again." Little Henry cooed at her elbow as she leant back and away from her husband's kiss._

 _Surprised and flustered by the sudden kiss, Catherine didn't have time to form a reply before Francis stepped in to save her. "That's what papas do with their wives, little brother."_

 _"But Lady Diane isn't his wife, is she?"_

* * *

It was such an innocent question. He'd only asked to clarify, to understand, but how did one explain to a five year old what it was to have a mistress? Her smile easily slipping into place from years of pain and practice, Catherine tousled her boy's curls and brought him into her lap to keep him from asking more questions. Taking a pastry from one of the nearby servants, she lifted it up to her son's mouth and was thankful when he bit in and started munching. She caught Francis' apologetic look above the heads of his siblings and she nodded. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't expected his brother to ask such a question - who would? Five year olds were infamous for their unpredictability. Still, that age old doubt began to well in her chest that maybe, just _maybe_ Henry would return his attentions to his mistress. He'd sent her away just that morning, but Anet was not so far that she couldn't be recalled at any moment. Diane was most likely still getting her things together to bring back to her chateau. How many times had they been through this? Yes, Henry had confessed his love and a want for change between them, but he'd been at the front, his life on the line – had it all just been a soldier's desperate wish to ease things between himself and his wife should he pass in the next battle?

Henry had been nothing but attentive since he'd been back, but could that all be an act to lull her into another bout of openness only to have him turn his back once more when he felt she had lost her luster once again? He'd made declarations of love, had proven that he wanted her body at least – but was he true? She'd turned that question over in her mind so many times over the years it had worn its way down into the very deepest parts of herself. Catherine had known hurt and loss and pain, grief for what was both hers and not hers. Her scarred heart beat to the rhythm of her name on his lips – what was one more scar? She hated herself for allowing him to make her feel this way, so out of control for a man whose love she could never be sure of. Sometimes she thought that perhaps, in a small kind of way, Henry did love her, always had retained a shred of affection for her. Those thoughts were tossed away when she remembered all the reasons why he couldn't love her and how, if he did, that love would only stem from duty and not of his own true feeling for her. Love was elusive, as the poets would agree, and understanding love was even more difficult. For everything else, she knew exactly what it was that ran through his mind. She knew everything about him – save for where his heart truly lie. Giving her husband a beaming smile that spoke of new hopes and all her love, Catherine hoped he wouldn't press the issue as the children led by their two eldest began once more to chatter around them.

Visualising bashing his own head into a wall, Henry reprimanded himself silently for allowing himself to get too caught up in the moment. It was too new, all of it. They hadn't even spoken to the children about their agreement to try again — _they_ hadn't even spoken of it themselves yet. It was far too early to be kissing her so freely in public. Pretending to be caught up with his girls, the King pretended not to hear the question from his son as he had no answer for it. Shooting Francis a grateful smile for his attempt in lightening the situation, however unsuccessful it was, Henry hoped Catherine wouldn't be too upset. He knew Diane never failed to strike a chord in her and the mere suggestion, however well-meaning it was, couldn't have gone without damage. Making a mental note to ensure his former mistress was out of the castle and well on her way to Anet as soon as their picnic was over, he would have a letter sent after her informing her that she not return to Court for the foreseeable future else she incur his wrath. There would never be a day he didn't bare some semblance of love in his heart for Diane after all that she'd been to him – mother, teacher, lover, friend, confidant – but their time had passed and he no longer felt for her what he once did. Part of him wondered if he'd ever felt it truly or if he'd merely been confused about what their love was. If making Catherine happy meant saying goodbye to Diane, the King was finally ready to let her go. He never wanted to see her use that fake smile again, especially in front of his children. He didn't want to see her mask her pain. When her smile turned to him, Henry couldn't help but return it, though his eyes spoke of apology as his hand reached out for hers subtly, out of view of curious bright eyes. Thinking about all the times he'd seen her smile not reach her eyes, the King wondered if banishing Diane was too little too late. Sure that he would never be quite through apologising, Henry wondered if it wouldn't be easier to forget with all his mistakes out of sight. Making another mental note, he resolved that he would have one of his advisors compile a list of his conquests here at Court with the intent that they all be banished from his home.

Weaving their fingers together with the excess yards of her skirt as their camouflage from the children, Catherine let the heat of his hand sink into hers even as the warm sun sent its golden rays to rest upon them. The apology in his eyes was one she'd seen so many times before and she hoped that she could believe it for once. That he would be true. So many promises had been made over the course of their marriage and Diane had been chief among the reasons she hid her heart from her own husband. The few times she'd been ready to tell him of her true feelings, that she wanted to be with him completely, she'd been too late. He'd made his choice. She'd known that her continued silence was off putting to him, but how else was she to act with the ever present promise that Diane de Poitiers could be found just down the hall or around the corner? Madame was a woman who Henry could be with with little effort – any woman would be in all honesty. The thoughts she kept close to her were ones that Henry deserved to know, but the longer she put off telling him and risking herself, the longer her marriage was strained. Laying a gentle kiss into their son's hair who still sat and snacked in her lap, she had to wonder if there was enough of them, enough love left to save.

In so many ways her own pride had sabotaged what could have been between them. It was obvious that Henry was a man who needed demonstration to prove to him what was true and what was not. She was one of the most highly educated women of her time and yet – she could not find a way around her pride to speak to him. Perhaps it had been the teachings of her family that had burned such thoughts into her, but nevertheless, here they were more than two decades later and she had yet to be the wife he needed. She'd reconciled that she could prove she loved him in other ways. Diane had his heart and his head, she lay beside him at night, but Catherine had done everything she could to provide for him what Diane did not, or in what she did, do it better. His wardrobe and stables were never lacking, she'd even managed to buy fifty Arabian horses for him on one birthday. His meals were perfect and his wine was superb. There was never a lack of entertainment, and above all, Catherine provided herself as a resource whenever she could.

The last remaining true born heir of Il Magnifico's blood, Catherine had money and connections that circled the globe twice over. Her wit and charm ensured alliances and made new ones, even managing at times to break France free of some relationships that were less than advantageous. No, she had no armies, but she gave herself in every way she could – just in every way that hadn't mattered to her husband. Chancing a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, she was glad to see that he seemed to be enjoying himself at least. With rest and treatment he would be good as new. Well enough to return to the front. Wanting a distraction and something to dispel the atmosphere that still lingered in the air, the Queen of France clapped her hands for a servant and after some whispering and the servant hurrying off, Catherine announced that a boat ride was being arranged as she spoke. With the sun high and the waters serene, fitting their family onto one of the boats wouldn't be too much of a problem. Gathering the children to walk down to the docks, her hand had to slip from his, a temporary and needed break.

Henry couldn't help the regret he felt that this was the first picnic they'd ever had as a true family, feeling guilty that his older children missed out on a childhood where their parents were happy and together. The little ones might know him better with Diane for now, but at least in a few years they might be able to forget her for the most part and replace what they had come to see as normal with the image of their parents acting as a man and wife should. Francis, Elisabeth, and Claude would never be so lucky, they'd seen too many of his mistakes and dealt with too many years of the way things were.

His worries had been calmed when she had taken his hand, sure that she mustn't be too upset if she were still willing to let him hold on to her. The King sat listening to his angels tell him all sorts of stories from his time away, nodding along and giving the little ones enthusiastic reactions when they were called for, all whilst running his thumb along the back of his wife's hand. His brother would certainly have something to say about his performance as a husband thus far as he'd left most his lessons in the dust in favour of Diane, but he planned to fulfil them now to the best of his ability. He would protect her and be sure she wanted for nothing that was within his power to give her and hope that was enough to make up for all the years he hadn't.

Smiling at the new adventure his wife had come up with to entertain the children, he only felt the slightest loss of her hand as he helped load the children into the boat one by one before finally extending his hand to his Catherine to help her aboard.

"My Queen."

* * *

Feet cold and her hair a mess, Catherine accepted the blanket from her lady and did her best to compose herself after having fallen into the lake. They'd spent a day out on the water and it had been the most fun she'd had in what felt like ages. All her children were smiling, her husband had been there, and she'd even _laughed_. With the sun warming them, her youngest sons had jumped into the lake, clothes and all, a great splash wetting Elisabeth's skirts as Francis held Margot back from jumping in too. Claude was already fussing about trying to get her heavy outer dress off and with a nod from their mother, Elisabeth set about helping her little sisters from their dresses.

Left in their lighter under dresses, Elisabeth helped Claude into the water while Francis sat Margot onto his shoulders before slipping in himself. Charles and little Henry were burbling around in the water pretending to be fish and on the boat, Catherine was arranging the blankets and furs for when her babies came out of the water. Seeing her older children play in the water, she hoped that when Hercule was old enough, he, too, would be able to enjoy days like this with their family. Elisabeth and Francis hadn't had the pleasure, but perhaps the younger children would. Brought from her musings on what a happy future would look like, Catherine heard Francis call out to her.

It seemed that Margot didn't quite like the water as much as she thought she would and now was reaching back for her mother. The Queen stretched out for her girl, but so far was she that her balance overtook her and down she went into the lake. The noise of her children muffled as she was enveloped by the water, she was more than thankful her strong legs from horseback riding could handle bringing her up to the surface even in her heavy garments. Soon enough, she was brought back on board and Margot was sat in her lap with a little blanket of her own around her. Catherine wasn't quite sure what her husband thought of her watery escapade, but unfortunately, she'd lost her crown to the lake.

"Henry, p – perhaps you should join the children in the water." The Queen said, sputtering with lake water in her eyes.

He'd been the one to pull her back into the boat after she'd fallen, trying his best not to chuckle as her lady wrapped her in a blanket. Kissing his soaked little princess on the nose then moving to do the same to his wife, Henry did as he was bid, jumping into the water he dived straight down to first retrieve her crown before swimming out toward the children. After a minute or two searching under water he saw the shimmering of jewels in the corner of his eye. Resurfacing with a grin as he panted to regain his breath, the King reached out to give it to her.

"Your crown, my Queen," he teased, hoping she wouldn't be upset with his antics as he made his way towards the others.

Teaching his children to play the same water games he'd played with Francis and the Guise brothers when he was a boy, he divided them into teams, keeping Claude and Little Henry with him as he sent Charles to even out Francis and Elisabeth's team. Once the word was given to begin they all broke out into squeals and giggles as they splashed at each other, the King of France acting the biggest child of them all.

AN: So that's it for this chapter, but hopefully you all enjoyed it! Let us know what you thought!

After some fiddling around, Myfairwendybird and I have a new organizational plan for how this story is going to go as it's our resolution to get you more chapters more frequently than we have these past few months. Thank you all for sticking with us and being so kind and supportive. We hope you have an incredible new year. Have fun, stay safe, and be kind!


End file.
